


All I Want For Christmas...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nadiya and Katie meet...AU. Katie and Nadiya are both single.





	All I Want For Christmas...

Just two years have passed since she took part in Strictly, and yet, Katie is a little nervous. She knows she will do well enough at the dance, Brendan has admitted as much, not that he seemed too pleased about it, but she still isn’t sure she’ll be able to make new friends. 

Neil Jones, of course, had been charming, the man had become firm friends with Anton and so she wasn’t exactly surprised, and Neil’s wife was a sweet enough girl, young, but very kind-hearted. The one who had surprised her, however, had been Nadiya.

Two years ago she had been hit with the realization she might not be entirely straight, her reaction to Darcey had told her as much and yet she had done her best to fake it, not show it. Anton, of course, had known, and, in time, she had come to realize she didn’t have to hide it. Nobody would really judge her for it after all. Two years ago, she had been stunned by how slowly she slipped into a relationship with both Anton and Darcey. Now though, she was alone, again. 

Nadiya had been sweet, shy but welcoming, even as they prepared the opening dance in which the celebs would be revealed to the public for the opening of the show, although of course most people would already know who was taking part. Nadiya had also, unwittingly, let herself into Katie’s life at the perfect time. 

Mistletoe was strewn around the seats as people settled to watch the final rehearsals, and, unknown to her, Anton had set it up so that she sat directly under some mistletoe he had set up a while ago. She had known only when someone settled beside her and kissed her cheek. She had startled, turning from watching rehearsals to find herself face to face with Nadiya, who smiled, flushing slightly.

“It’s... traditional?”

Katie had glanced up then, laughing softly before agreeing.

“Yes... it’s... traditional.”

She had returned to watching the rehearsals, only hearing Nadiya slip away later. She knew she would see the girl again, eventually.


End file.
